


Ambition

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Prompt Fill, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: Who would ever think Spud could see space and touch the stars?





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> As with the last Trainspotting fic, to the best of my abilities I have written this in the local dialect same as the book.

Space didnae seem scary, dark or dangerous tae Spud as he looked oot the windae o the viewing platform. Matter a fact, he thought it actually looked right peacful. Gazing oot at space and the planet way doon below it aw hardly felt real tae Spud and he turned tae say as much tae his companions.

“Telt ye, did a no?” Ah sais, “A telt ye ah wid see space.”

“Aye, ye did. Right enough ye did.” Renton sais, sipping on a glass ae champers.

“C’mon now, this widnae huv happened hud ye no mugged that clown in the loo at the pub.” Sick boy pointed oot. “It’s no as if it wis anythin’ tae dae with ye. Wisnae you thit put they numbers on the lotto, this whole shebang wis luck. Pure n’ simple.”

“Aye, but still. We’re here ae? How fuckin’ mental is that?” Renton interjects. 

The pair ae them were the first cunts tae know the dafty ah hud robbed in the hopes ae getting some cash fir a bit ae skag, wis the holder ae whit turned oot tae be a winning lottery ticket. 

When we recieved the readies ah couldnae fuckin contain masel. 

Ah knew it meant either enough ae the skag tae send me back to the creator an that wis a prospect whit made ma palms sweat but then ah realised it meant somethin else tae. 

Now here we were, three fuckin junkies fi a shithole  and we were hobnobbing (and robbing blind) the gid folks ae the high society. 

“Mind that night aw they years back? When ah first telt ye ah wanted to go intae space?”

 

* * *

 

It wis late and gettin dark but we stayed oot fir yin mair wee kickabout wi the ball. By the time we finished that last game aw ae us wir fuckin’ knackered. We collapsed in a heap on the grass and caught oor collective breathes. The stars high above us were glittering and lightin up the night sky.

“Ken, huv ye ever thought wit it wid be like to see them right up close?” Ah sais.

“The fuck ye oan aboot Spud?” Begbie spat.

“The stars Begbie man. Likesay, ‘magine being able tae reach oot and touch em?”

A got a punch in the gut fir that, “Dinnae get fuckin wide. Cunt like you, ye’ll never see the stars ya fuckin mad dafty.” Begbie growled.

“Never know, ah might?” Ah sais, away in a dream.

“Spud, yer a fuckin kid growing up in a shithole town. Ye’ll be lucky if ye make it tae the end ae fuckin secondary school, nevermind the fuckin stars.” Sick boy laughs.

Renton’s been like right quiet fir the whole conversation. Usually he’d stick up fir me. Why’s he no sticking up fir me?

 

* * *

 

Swanney knelt in front ae Spud who hud been drooling and mumbling tae himsel aboot space. Clicking his fingers; once, twice, three times in Spud’s face he sighed and made a quick check ae the other blokes pulse. Still there, gid. Deid punters were nae gid fir business after aw.   
“Attaboy, Spud. Jist dinnae go keeling over oan me ae?”

He loosened the makeshift tournique thit wis currently wrapped ‘round Spud’s arm and left him there tae lean against the grotty couch and fly away wi the high. Away tae Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
